Through the Eyes of the Lucario
by Souldragon12
Summary: A Younge Lucario finds himself raising and caring for the young girl of his dead trainer. All the while suffering from his own losses and dealing with the demon inside himself.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FIRST OR MY PALKIA WILL DEVOUR YOUR HEAD!**

**Hi everyone I'm back with a brand new story. It takes place in the Newest reigion (Mostly cause I'm to lazy to use an old region)**

**I'm sorry for the delay of the newest chapter of Blossom of Memeroies, but I swear it's on it's way.**

**A/N: First off I want to give a shout out to Electric Claw, who's been writing an awesome Mystery Dougeuon Story of which I can't get enough of. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK CLAW!**

**Well enough of my blabbing, and here's the story!**

_The heart is like the Dandiloin, no matter how many times it is cut down, it always finds a way to come back, in a greater and stronger numbers than before._

Prolouge

It all started on a cold winter night in the Unova region. The snow was falling all over the place covering the ground in a soft blanket of white down. And to make things worst, the wind was howling.

The wheather man reported that it was the coldest day in Unova history and that everyone was advised to stay at home.

Everyone saw that there was no point in leaving and did what the news advised and were at home in thier warm houses, except for two figures who were battling the harsh elements.

One of which, was a young woman who was due in less than twenty minutes and was very sick. Her trusted Lucario was at her side, trying his best to find someplace safe and warm.

Mind you he was no ordinay Lucario. He was telepathic, and could commicate with humans. His name was Liam and his partner was Lydia Clovergust.

They had travled together since Liam was thrown from his pack and the seven year old Lydia had happened across him three days later.

After caring for the sick Riolu, they became friends and went on adventures. They had been together over 20 years now, and Lydia's boyfriend left her as soon as she was pregant.

Shortly after that, she became ill, and her partner tried to find the cure, but on the way he was attacked and the spike on his chest cracked.

They had moved to the Unova reigion just today and that's how they got stuck in the storm.

Just when they were aout to collasp on the road, and snowmobil rolled up, and it's rider happened to be a Pokemon Ranger.

Seeing that Lydia was pregant he rushed them off to the Pokemon Center in Castelia City. Nurse Joy worked on Liam while a human doctor was called in.

The baby was born in less than thrity seconds and was as fit as a fiddle and crying in Liam's arms. But alast, it was Lydia's final moments. Her health was gone and she was left very weakened after the birth.

Liam the Lucario was in tears.

"Don't cry Liam, please you must be strong and take good care of her." she said, her voice was faint and her breath had the smell of death.

_"And what if I can't do it? Lydia please don't go! I've lost so much already..."_

He too had suffered losses, his mate and his daughter were both dead of the same illness that Lydia has.

Lydia smiled, "Her name is Sora. She belongs to you now Liam...this is my final wish...my only regret is I won't get to watch her grow..."

And with that Lydia perished as the snow continued to fall.

_Some Ten Years Later, outside of Nimbasa City._

The towns folk often like to talk about it for they found it very amusing. How in the Lostlorn Forest there was a small old-fashioned wood hut and it's two lonely redisdents.

The rumor was that a Lucario was raising a human child. That was no rumor, it was true.

The Lucario in question was said to acting on the will of his dead partner. Liam normally igonr those who would come to the hut to see if the rumor was true or not, his only adjective was to raise Sora to the best of his abilitly.

He had done well. Sora was now a heathly 12 year child with long white blone hair and bright golden-brown eyes. She wore a thin amout of clothing, the type you wear when your trianing to be a ninja, (if your a girl that is). And currently she was alseep, a black DSi right beside her pillow.

It was a summer's day in Unova and it was hailing outside. Liam had just come back from the the local market to get Sora's breakfast ready. He was very good at handling human food and cooking it, seeing as he nearly lived like a human himself. He could also write as well.

Liam and Sora's day would normally constis of eating, working, and training. Yep that's right! Liam trained Sora in the ways of martial arts. He was quite happy this morning, until he saw the black game system by the girl's pillow again for the thrid time this week.

Sighing, he put his bags down and walked over to the girl was poked her awake with his paw. She yawned rolled over and snored loudly.

_"Oh dear...looks like I have to get you up the hard way...again._"

**Yeah Yeah Yeah...Bad ending but pretty good start right?**

**Well that it for now, I hope you'll review! Especilly you Guy Silverburg and Electric Claw. Guy if you don't I know where you live...**

**Anyways See ya Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! No notes let's get crackin'!**

**A/N: Oops did I say no notes? I lied. :D**

**Now here is the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hem hem. I shall destory Naraku! Oops wrong story. Sorry Inuyasha! I don't own anything so back off.**

_Chapter 2_

Liam stood up and went outside to get a bucket of cold water. The hail didn't bother him all that much condsidering that he was a Steel-Type after all.

Once the wooden bucket was full to the brim of icy water the Lucario went inside and stood over the sleeping girl who was drooling onto her pillow.

_"Sora, get up or else."_ he warned, looking serious.

Sora continued to snore loudly, causing the Lucario to smirk lightly as he hefted the bucket upwards. "_Okay, just remember you asked for it!" _he said as he threw the water onto the girl.

But her golden eyes snapped open as she thrust her foot upwards to defect the bucket, causing the water contianer to flip and dump its contents on both her and the Lucario.

Liam smiled, even though he was soaking wet as well. _"Very good. Your reflexes are at thier prime."_ His smile turned to a serious expression though.

_"How many times do I have to tell you to put that thing away at nine? Your head is as hard as steel sometimes..."_

"Well look who taught me." said Sora yawning. "I was just about to beat the Squirtle king."

_"Well the plumber in the game can save his princess later. For now we must train!"_

Liam walked to the door, the hail was still going on.

"Wha? What about breakfast and brushing my teeth?" Sora whined getting up. Liam stifled a sigh.

_"Fine. I'll pick some berries. For now wash up and prepare to train or no DS for a month."_

"Okay...Geez mom, you're strict." the girl whined.

_"QUIT CALLING ME MOM!"_ Liam mentally shouted, huge veins on his head.

"Okay okay!" Sora said, sweatdropping and getting up out of bed as Liam went outside to collect berries.

For good measure she tucked her DSi under her pillow but Liam's voice called out, _"Keep it where I can see it or it will be two months. Three, if you try anything funny."_

"Now what makes you say that?" she muttered, grimacing.

Sora went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then washed her face and combed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Once she was out of the bathroom, she sat at the table and waited for her keeper to return.

Shortly Liam arrived carrying two umbrellas and handed her one.

_"Come on Sora, we need to begin before the hail stops."_ Liam told her as he walked out carrying a blue umbrella a sighing Sora followed along.

Eventually the two of them reached a huge clearing in the woods, their favorite training spot. Just being here made Sora smile.

Even in the cold this place had verdant green grass and strong healthy trees. She could see the aura flowing around it. Liam saw her, seemingly lost in the energies swirling about her.

A slow smile came to his face, putting his umbrella aside he felt the hard hail pelt his body, but it barely bothered him.

_"Sora. This training is to see how well you can adapt during adverse conditions_." Liam began_, "Usually only Pokemon are sent out to battle, but it is important for a trainer and Pokemon to be united in spirit. While the aura you possess is strong you must hone it. This training is about focus and endurance, I want you to fend me off for at least two minutes if you cannot defeat me." _

"But Liam, you know how much I hate the cold," the human said shivering, "Can't we do this on a rainy day instead?"

_"No. Now get ready_."

"Awww! Alright." she groaned as she set her own white umbrella down. Liam began by using two Force Palms simultaneously, which his pupil dodged before using an improvised Tackle.

He smirked slightly and then dodged it. He then went in for a Low Kick, but Sora jumped it and moved in for a hi jump kick.

Liam sesne this grabbed her leg and threw her downwards. Sora didn't even have a second to recover before Liam made an Aura Sphere that was inches from her face.

_"That was about 16 seconds. Not nearly good enough, but an excellent first try." _he said as he dispersed the attack. Sora slowly rose up.

"It wouldn't be so -ow- hard if all this -ow- hail stopped falling, ow!"

_"Exactly why we're doing this now try again_" Liam said. In his heart he felt a little bad. Humans were strong in thier own right, but not meant for Pokemon battles. Though her training was important Sora seemed to be unable to access the raw potential Liam sensed inside of her.

_'Perhaps I need to push her more.' _Liam thought to himself grimly. This time he used Dragon Pulse to start with.

"Whoa!" Sora cried. Reflexively she used...Aura Sphere? But it was rainbow colored and very small. However, it shot from the girl's outstreched hand and soared around the clearing, cutting down several trees, before boomeranging back and hitting Liam in the back of the head knocking him down.

_"Aaagh!"_ Liam cried as he fell down, his sight was hazy and everything seemed off. The blast of aura was incredibly powerful despite it's size. _'It appears that she really is powerful, but inexperienced' _he thought, _'Otherwise that Aura sphere would've finished me.'_

"Oh mom, are you okay?" Sora asked as she went to help Liam up. The hail had stopped a few moments ago.

_"STOP THAT! I AM MALE!"_ the Lucario shouted rising up. He clutched a large lump on his head. Quickly he composed himself. _"Er, at any rate you did very well. I told you you had potential."_

"No you didn't. All you ever tell me is not to play my game all the time and stop hiding your copies of Lopunny monthly."

_"...No DS for a week Sora."_ Liam growled as he blushed. His head began throbbing more and more _"In any case do you have the medicine? I may need it."_

**(A/N: Liam's HP is in the yellow by game standards. Pretty nice shot, huh?)**

"No. We ran out, all we have are those nasty bitter roots."

Liam sighed. He didn't like to take bitter roots as they had a... less than desirable effect on him.

_"I suppose we must go to Nimbasa again. Come on Sora."_

"Why should I?"

_"Because I'll give your DSi back if you do, and buy you that game with the green-wearing boy who uses a sword."_

"I'm in!" cheered Sora as she dragged Liam along. Inside his mind he laughed, forgetting for a moment his pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmm I feel like these disclaimers are starting to feel like the ones in Passage of Soul...**

**A/N: Damn I need a life...**

**Disclaimer: Midna: Hey Link! I found her!**

**Link: Good! Now ask her when she's going to write the next chapter of Passage of Soul.**

**Soul: Um...I HAVE NO IDEAS! NOW SCREW OFF!**

**Midna: WRITE IT! THIS IS A DAMN POKEMON STORY!**

**Soul: My god Midna! Stop acting like Nevet1212's Midna! Wait...No...PUT DOWN THAT GUN! Btw I own nothing...except a copy of White Version.**

_Chapter 3: Chapters Have a Name!_

_Nimabasa City._

When they arrived at Nimbasa, Liam and Sora were trying to navigate their way to the nearest grocery store.

Sora had already gone by the Pokemart and gotten medicine and Super Potion, not to mention healed Liam.

They had used savings that Sora's mother had kept and were currently trying to find their way to the Ferris Wheel.

"Thanks for trying to take me to the theme park Liam, you hardly ever let me have fun!" Sora said holding her "mommy's" paw.

The Young Lucario couldn't help but smile.

"_Well, maybe I thought that you deserved it. After all, everyone needs a little time to relax and have a little fun." _he explained, allowing her to pull him into the crowded Amusment Park.

"Even up-tight, humorless, old geezers like you?" Sora asked.

Liam nodded. "_Yes, Sora. Even up-tight, humourless, old geezers like myself." _He replied before realizing what his ward just said.

_"I AM NOT THAT OLD!"_

Sora only laughed and pulled him to the Ferris Wheel, only to find that there were two burly men standing in front of it.

They were both bald, wore leather jackets and they each had the same expression of smugness mixed with arrogance.

"Hey Sora." said one of them, "I'm glad to see you're still doing well."

"Hello Karl, Jorge." Sora said angrily. Liam gave them a bitter glare as well.

There men were two thugs from child services who were trying to put Sora in a foster home.

Both she and Liam knew their intentions were good, but still they deemed Liam as a dangerous wild pokemon and wanted to send him out into the wild. "You two here to try and force me to leave Liam?"

"Yeah." said Jorge. "Look Sora, we're just trying to look out for you. Liam is a good Pokemon, but he can't care for you. People say they've seen him attacking you, and that's not good. You need-"

"All I need is for you jerks to leave us alone! Liam loves me and he's my new parent!" Sora cried sadly and angrily. "Now leave us alone."

"We can't Sora. Go Throh, we need to take her!" Jorge said.

"You too Sawk!"

There were two bright flashes as thier Pokemon were released, cracking their red and blue knuckles and grinning with the same smugness as their owners.

Liam only shook his head and stood in front of Sora.

"Liam! Dont fight them! You still haven't healed yet!" Sora cried trying to pull him away from the slowly advancing Fighting-Types.

But the Lucario only smiled at his ward and held one arm out to keep her back.

_"Sora, I've told you time and time again, that when it comes to fighting...Never to back down! Your mother entrusted your life to me...And I can't let these low-life _Child Protecters_ to take you from me."_ Laim cracked his paws meancingly and stepped forward.

"Throh, use Brick Break!" Jorge commanded.

"Sawk, use High Jump Kick!" Karl ordered.

But Pokemon moved in at top speed, but Liam was faster, catching Sawk by the ankle and throwing him into his teammate.

Both Pokemon went down under eachothers wieght. Karl snarled angrily. "Sawk, get back up and take down that wild Lucario!"

The large blue human like wearing karate robes stood back slowly and rushed in. Liam couldn't react fast enough and got punched right in the crack of his chest spike.

Liam let out a pained snarl and fell to his knees. Sora could only watch as she saw her Saroget-Mother go down. "Liam!" She yelled rushing forward only to be stopped by Jorge's Pokemon.

The Throh held her tightly and refused to let her move an inch.

"We got her! Nice job Throh!" Jorge chuckled. "Now let's beat it."

"Yeah!"

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Stop right there!"

Turning around the thugs saw a dark blue haired young man in a hat with hazel brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless jacket with spike in the center as well as fingerless gloves. His jeans were a little tattered and his shoes matched his hair.

"No way, who d'you think you are kid?" asked Karl angrily.

"My name's Cobalt." replied the young man as he glared. "And you better listen."

Karl sneered and glared. "Heheh, Look Jorge. It's a little rock-star wanna be! Waddya want kid? Go and play in traffic somewhere!"

Cobalt stood his ground. "No! You let her go!"

Jorge frowned. "A little Punk like you has no bussiness with us. Besides, what's a 14-year old brat gonna do?"

The blue-haired boy only pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm gonna challenge you! If I win, then you let the girl and her Lucario go!"

Jorge laughed. "Okay. I'll battle you and agree to your terms. Just don't cry when you lose like that wild Lucario did."


End file.
